Juegos Peligrosos
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: El Torneo de los Tres Magos se vuelve a celebrar en los terrenos de Hogwarts. La nueva generación está ansiosa por participar y llevarse la gloria, junto a los mil galeons. Sobre todo un joven rubio que desea limpiar el apellido de su familia y, de paso, ganarse el corazón de cierta pelirroja. ¿Podrá entrar en esos Juegos Peligrosos sin salir herido en el intento? SM/RW
1. La vuelta al hogar

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me corresponde -excepto los de Durmstrang, Beaubatonx y alguno que pueda surgir-. La historia es sin fines de lucro, sólo con el propósito de divertirlos. Por favor, no copiar. Ante cualquier duda, PM.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: La vuelta al hogar**

Un joven alto y delgado corría por la estación de tren entre el tumulto de gente. Las personas lo miraban con gran curiosidad. Más bien, miraban su carrito, ya que llevaba un gran baúl color marrón, con un gran escudo dorado y una H grabada en medio, una mochila color negro, y una jaula con una bella lechuza color negro y ojos ámbar.

El rubio corría sin parar, intentando mantener un porte sofisticado, y maldiciendo que sus padres no lo hubiesen llamado, siquiera que el elfo doméstico le dijera palabra alguna. Redujo su carrera al llegar entre los andenes 9 y 10, y pasó entre ellos, intentado pasar desapercibido.

Una vez más, como hacía siete años, se maravilló ante el majestuoso tren color escarlata que estaba frente a él. Ahora que estaba más relajado, recordó porque ningún familiar lo llamó, era claro, tenía el sueño demasiado profundo. Probablemente habían estado llamándolo desde temprano, pero seguro se habían dado por vencidos. Sonrió ante esto, y emprendió camino hacia adentro del tren, puesto que ya se estaba marchando.

Subió su baúl, se cargó la mochila al hombro y tomó la jaula de su lechuza con su mano izquierda. Caminó a través de los pasillos, buscando el compartimiento dónde se alojaban sus amigos. Era inevitable escuchar los suspiros y los grititos que emitían las jóvenes al verlo pasar, a lo cual, el ojiverde sólo les correspondía una sonrisa seductora y, rara vez, un guiño.

Finalmente, en el último compartimiento de aquel vagón, encontró a sus amigos.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién tenemos aquí? ¿Malfoy se quedó dormido nuevamente?- Decía en voz burlona un joven de pelo negro azabache y unos ojos color verde brillante.

- Cállate, Potter- escupió.

Acomodó su baúl junto al de sus amigos y se sentó junto a uno de ellos. Era rubio de unos ojos extremademente azules, no muy alto, pero extremadamente fornido.

- ¿Cómo están?

- Por lo que veo mejor de lo que estas tu, mi querido primo - contestó uno de ellos. Tenía el cabellos castaño oscuro y sus ojos color miel.

- Muy gracioso, Nott - masculló de forma seca.

- Vamos, Scor, ¿qué te sucede? Raras veces te encontramos de esta manera - comentó el moreno con semblante preocupado.

- No es nada, Albus.

- Sueles tener cara de amargado y como si tuvieras un palo incrustado en donde no te da la luz, pero nunca de esa manera.

- Basta, ya -suspiró.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te tiene así? - inquirió Lorcan.

- Sólo recordaba los acontecimientos que nos esperan este año - restándole importancia y acomodándose a contra el espejo para mirar el paisaje.

- Oh, ya veo. A mi también me preocupa que te hayan puesto como Premio Anual junto a Rose. ¡Merlín sabe cuan mal se llevan ustedes! McGonagall por fin dio el brazo a torcer a la locura -comentó divertido Alex.

- ¡Oye! - espetó furioso Albus.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa, Alex, aunque si debo admitir que aquel viejo cada vez está más chiflado - volvió a suspirar-. Lo que menos me preocupa es tener que compartir habitación con Rose -hizo una pausa-. A decir verdad... tengo algo que contarles.

Scorpius miró nervioso a Albus, quién le devolvió una mirada interrogante.

- ¿Qué es tan grave para que tengas ese semblante? - preguntó Lorcan, sentándose firme y mirándolo serio.

- Albus te ruego que no te enojes ni queras matarme -comentó nervioso Scorpius, desordenándose el cabello.

-Si no empiezas a hablar ya lo haré y te hechizaré - amenazó.

- _Vaya, digno Slytherin_ - pensó el rubio-. Está bien, lo diré - tomó una profunda respiración y cerró fuertemente los ojos-. Descubrí que estoy enamorado de tu prima.

Por los siguientes minutos nadie emitió sonido. Scorpius estaba realmente asustado, estaba pensando en sus últimas palabras y cómo iba a rogarle a Albus que no lo matara. El silencio lo estaba matando y volviendo loco. Hasta que las risas de sus amigos cortaron la tensión.

- Vaya, al fin uno de los dos se dio cuenta - comentó simpático Lorcan.

- ¿Tenías miedo que te matara por ello, Scor? - preguntó divertido Albus.

Scorpius asintó algo callado.

- Primo, hace años que nosotros lo notamos - Alex le palmeó la espalda-. No te voy a negar que cuando le comentamos nuestras sospechas con Lor a Al no quiso ir a asesinarte... Pero cuando le explicamos que eran suposiciones nuestras y tú no lo habías aceptado, aún, se serenó.

- Está en la sangre el ser malditamente guardabosques - bromeó Albus-. Pero después me di cuenta que... ¡Rayos! Era jodidamente predecible. Además, iba a ser jodidamente épico el momento en que tío Ron se entere que estás saliendo con su nena.

- Eso si consigo salir con ella - masculló Scorpius.

Los tres amigos rieron y el ambiente se distendió. En lo que restaba de tiempo de viaje, los cuatro amigos idearon un plan para que Scorpius conquistar a Rose. En realidad, primero tenían que conseguir que Rose también admitiera que estaba enamorada de él, así todo iba a ser mucho más sencillo.

A mitad de camino, se les unieron Lysander, el gemelo de Lorcan, y su mejor amigo, Andrew Zabbinni. Los cuatro amigos pusieron al tanto del plan «Enamorando a Rose»a los recién llegados, mientras comían golosinas que compraron algunos momentos después a la señora del carrito. Algunas horas después, cuando tenían algunas ideas bosquejadas, los seis jóvenes se sobresaltaron al ver entrar a su compartimiento a una chica.

- En media hora llegamos a Hogsmeade, así que tengan la amabilidad de colocarse sus túnicas y de estar preparados.- Comentó la rubia de ojos avellana.

- De acuerdo, Allie. Por ti cualquier cosa, dulzura. - le contestó Lorcan, audaz como siempre, con una gran sonrisa seductora.

- No molestes, Scamander - bufó la joven Longbottom antes de salir del compartimiento.

Al salir la joven Hufflepuff, todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas ante el cortejo del gemelo. Cosa que hizo que el susodicho alzase una ceja de modo interrogatorio ante aquellas risas.

- Nunca cambiaras, Lor, morirás rebelde, sólo, con tu pelo "sedoso".- bromeó su gemelo, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

- Y con un séquito de mujeres detrás tuyo.- culminó el joven Andrew.

- Rebelde, mujeriego, solo nunca y con mi cabello extremadamente hermoso - contestó inflando el pecho con orgullo, para finalizar riendo.

Los seis amigos rieron algunos minutos más, y luego comenzaron a colocarse las túnicas. Scorpius, Albus, Lorcan y Alex tenían el escudo de Slytherin en sus túnicas, mientras que Lysander y Andrew el de Ravenclaw. El tren comenzó a reducir lentamente la velocidad, y los jóvenes salieron rápidamente del transporte para no quedarse en el medio de la marea de gente con túnicas negras y los colores de sus respectivas casas. Todos saludaron a Hagrid cuando lo vieron y subieron al carruaje que los llevaría al colegio, disfrutando del paseo sin siquiera darse por enterados de los acontecimientos que les depararía aquel año al pisar el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Llegaron a la entrada del colegio que, extrañamente, estaba hermosamente decorada e iluminada. Todos se encogieron los hombros y continuaron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor, a escuchar la nueva selección de alumnos y para saciar su hambre. Entraron a aquel lujoso comedor, el cielo, al igual que afuera, estaba de un azul intenso cubierto de hermosas y elegantes estrellas.

Notaron que había seis mesas, en vez de las cuatro características de las casas, pero no se preocuparon, tenían demasiada hambre. Los chicos se separaron y cada cual se sentó en su respectiva mesa. A lo lejos, Scorpius pudo notar como sus amigos águilas se sentaban junto a la pelirroja que le quitaba el sueño, y su prima Dominique.

Pocos minutos después llegaron los nuevos alumnos, todos pequeños niños con caras temerosas, ansiosas, alegres, tristes, de todo un poco. El profesor Longbottom apareció un banco en el cual se postraba el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador, bastante arruinado por los años y, el cuál, comenzó su canción anual.

_Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura_

_Y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga,_

_Los fundadores del colegio creían_

_Que jamás se separarían._

_Todos tenían el mismo objetivo,_

_Un solo deseo compartían:_

_Crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo_

_Y transmitir su saber a sus alumnos._

_"¡Juntos lo levantaremos y allí enseñaremos!",_

_Decidieron los cuatro amigos_

_Sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar._

_Porque ¿dónde podía encontrarse_

_A dos amigos como Slytherin y Gryffindor?_

_Sólo otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw,_

_A ellos podía compararse._

_¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?_

_¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse_

_Tan buenas amistades?_

_Veréis, yo estaba allí y puedo contaros_

_Toda la triste y lamentable historia._

_Dijo Slytherin: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_

_Que tengan pura ascendencia."_

_Dijo Ravenclaw: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_

_De probada inteligencia."_

_Dijo Gryffindor: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_

_Que hayan logrado hazañas."_

_Dijo Hufflepuff: "Yo les enseñaré a todos,_

_Y trataré a todos por igual."_

_Cada uno de los cuatro fundadores_

_Acogía en su casa a los que quería._

_Slytherin solo aceptaba_

_A los magos de sangre limpia_

_Y gran astucia, como él,_

_Mientras que Ravenclaw sólo enseñaba_

_A los de mente muy despierta. Los más valientes y audaces_

_Tenían como maestro al temerario Gryffindor._

_La buena de Hufflepuff se quedó con el resto_

_Y todo su saber les transmitía._

_De este modo las casas y sus fundadores_

_Mantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad._

_Y Hogwarts funcionó en armonía_

_Durante largos años de felicidad,_

_Hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia,_

_Que de nuestros miedos y errores se nutría._

_Las casas, que, como cuatro pilares,_

_Había sostenido nuestra escuela_

_Se pelearon entre ellas_

_Y, divididas, todas querían dominar._

_Entonces parecía que el colegio_

_Mucho no podía aguantar,_

_Pues siempre había duelos_

_Y peleas entre amigos._

_Hasta que por fin una mañana_

_El viejo Slytherin partió,_

_Y aunque las peleas cesaron,_

_El colegio muy triste se quedó._

_Y nunca desde que los cuatro fundadores_

_Quedaron reducidos a tres_

_Volvieron a estar unidas las casas_

_Como pensaban estarlo siempre._

_Y todos los años el Sombrero Seleccionador se presenta,_

_Y todos sabéis para qué:_

_Yo os pongo a cada uno en una casa_

_Porque esa es mi misión,_

_Pero este año iré más lejos,_

_Escuchad atentamente mi canción:_

_Aunque estoy condenado a separaros_

_Creo que con eso cometemos un error._

_Aunque debo cumplir mi deber_

_Y cada año tengo que dividiros,_

_Sigo pensando que así no lograremos_

_Eliminar el miedo que tenemos._

_Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,_

_Las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,_

_Y os digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado_

_Por malignas fuerzas externas,_

_Y que si unidos no permanecemos_

_Por dentro nos desmoronaremos._

_Ya os lo he dicho, ya estáis prevenidos._

_Que comience la Selección._

Todos los alumnos, menos los nuevos, aplaudieron aquellas palabras sabias del sombrero. La selección de las casas había terminado finalmente, habían ingresado unos nueve alumnos a Hufflepuff, ocho a Gryffindor, siete a Ravenclaw, y otros siete a Slytherin. Cuando todos creían que iba a empezar el gran banquete, McGonagall se paró de su asiento y se acercó al estrado. Carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención, cuando consiguió que se callasen, comenzó a hablar.

- Alumnos, como pueden ver, el Gran Comedor ha sido agrandado mediante un hechizo y han sido agregadas dos mesas más - un gran murmullo estalló en aquel salón, carraspeó nuevamente para continuar-. Como estaba diciendo, nuestro comedor ha sido re-decorado para poder alojar a nuestros invitados.

El comedor se llenó de un silencio sepulcral y ansioso.

- Este año, luego de mucho tiempo, se decidió renaudar el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Por lo cual, es un honor recibir a la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons y el Instituto Durmstrang.

Los murmullos volvieron a inundar el lugar. Nadie podía creerlo. La última vez que se había celebrado semejante competencia había sido cuando el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos había vuelto y Cedric Diggory había fallecido. Siendo sinceros, habían pasado casi treinta años.

- Sin más preámbulos, démosle la bienvenida a los jóvenes de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons.

Las puertas de roble se abrieron, y un centenar de alumnos, vestidos con túnicas de una fina seda, color azul pálido, entraron por ellas. Se podía denotar que, en su mayoría, predominaban las mujeres, quienes eran muy bellas, y los chicos no se quedaban atrás. Una mujer de bastante edad, pero muy hermosa, se acercó a la directora de la escuela local. Ambas se saludaron con dos besos y un efusivo abrazo.

- Juliette, un gusto volver a verte - saludó McGonagall a la directora Crapaud.

- _El gusto es mío, Minegva. Muchas gacias pog alojagnos este año. Segugo estagemos muy a gusto_ -contestó la mujer y se fue a sentar a dónde le había indicado Neville.

- Y ahora, demosle la bienvenida a nuestros compañeros del norte, los alumnos del Instituto Durmstrang.

Nuevamente las puertas se abrieron y otro centenar de alumnos entraron. A diferencia de los Franceses, los Búlgaros llevaban pieles, por sobre las túnicas, de un color rojo sangre. Su caminar era algo tosco, seguramente dado por las condiciones de extremo frío en las que vivían. A los ojos de la mayoría de las casas, eran como los estudiantes de Slytherin, pero vestidos de rojo. Su director, un hombre anciano, ojos negros, y cabellos y barba blanca, se acercó a McGonagall, abrazándola también.

- Grodwin, que placer es tenerlo aquí.

- _Minerrva, me alegrro de estarr aquí _- contestó Grodwin Kovitch. El hombre, sin más preámbulos se dirigió a la mesa, para sentarse junto al profesor Slughorn.

- Estas dos grandes instituciones serán nuestros invitados este año. Creo que es mi deber recordarles que únicamente- e hizo una pausa para mirar a todos los presentes-. los alumnos que estén en sus últimos dos años serán los afortunados de poder participar. Así mismo, debo recordales que este Torneo es sumamente peligroso y que, si salen elegidos, no hay vuelta atrás. Tendrán que pasar tres pruebas de supervivencia, y aquel que en la última prueba consiga tomar la Copa de los Tres Magos- mostrando detrás de ella una copa color plata, en su interior brillaba un fuego azul, y cuyas agarraderas eran tres dragones-, será el ganador de la gloria eterna y el premio de mil galeons. Para participar deben escribir en un papel su nombre y apellido, y arrojarlo al cáliz de fuego. Tienen tiempo hasta fines de septiembre. Sin más preámbulos a comer.

En las, ahora, seis mesas apareció un gran banquete el cual consistía en pavo, carnes de todo tipo, jugos de ciruela y calabazas, comidas típicas de Bulgaria y Francia, en honor a los invitados, pasteles de calabazas. Albus y Lorcan, podían comer todo lo que quisieran -Scorpius y Alex eran un poco más recatados-, por lo tanto tomaron una porción de cada cosa que había a su alcance, incluyendo una sopa, francesa, bastante rara y un olor muy fuerte.

Rato después, aparecieron los postres, tortas y tartas de fresa, chocolate, calabazas, ciruelas, grageas, ranas de chocolate, varitas de regaliz, hasta los caramelos de limón que tanto enloquecían al director. Una vez finalizado el banquete, los cuatro amigos ya estaban completamente llenos, y sólo querían irse a dormir. Una vez más, el director se paró para hablar, rápidamente todo se volvió en un gran silencio.

- Tengo algunas cosas para recordar, y para los nuevos, hacerles saber. Como siempre el pasillo del tercer piso está prohibido para aquellos que no quieran sufrir muertes horribles. El Sr. Filch, nuevamente, me pidió que les avisara que el Bosque Prohibido, como bien indica su nombre, está prohibido para todos los alumnos, sin excepción alguna. Buenas noches, feliz comienzo de clases, y los de primero esperen a ser llamados por los prefectos de sus casas. Muchas Gracias.

Dicho eso, los alumnos de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, se marcharon a sus respectivos aposentos. Los cuatro amigos caminaban divertidos hasta las mazmorras. Scorpius esperó a que sus amigos dijeran la contraseña.

- Hasta aquí llego yo. Debo compartir torre junto a Rose.

- Suerte, colega. Buenas noches - le desearon Lorcan y Alex.

- Buenas noches, no eches a perder el plan - amenazó Albus.

Scorpius asintió y se dirigió a la torre de Premios Anuales, la cual quedaba en el ala sudoeste del castillo. Cuando llegó, dijo su contraseña y pudo entrar a la que sería ahora su sala común. Estaba hermosamente decorada con los colores de Slytherin y Ravenclaw, con una equilibrada sobriedad. Al rubio realmente le agradó el lugar y, más aún, cuando notó que cierta pelirroja estaba sentada en un sillón, leyendo el tomo de Pociones Avanzadas.

Rose levantó la vista de su libro cuando escuchó como la puerta de la sala se abría. Había decidio ir a leer en el sillón, fuera de su habitación, para hablar con Malfoy y dejarle unas cuantas cosas en claro, ahora que iban a compartir _demasiado_ tiempo y espacio juntos.

- Malfy ¿podemos hablar? - inquirió chica.

- Claro, Weasley. ¿De qué quieres hablar? - sonriendo de lado, con aquella sonrisa socarrona que Rose tanto detestaba.

- No me hagas malhumorar tán rápido. Sólo te quería decir que, siendo compañeros en esta sala común, espero que estés lo más alejado de mí y que me dejes en paz. No te soporto, tú no me soportas y quiero terminar mi último año en paz. - ofuscándose por la reacción arrogante del rubio.

- No te preocupes, Weasley, necesito mi espacio personal. Y la verdad que contigo aquí, no tengo mucho. De hecho, creo que tengo miedo de que se me contagie la estupides - contestó con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

_¡Plaf!_, una mano fue marcada en la mejilla del muchacho, dejándosela latiendo.

- No digas idioteces, Malfoy- dicho eso se marchó hacia su habitación totalmente enfadada.

- Eso... dolió - comentó con lágrimas de dolor, y sobándose la mejilla golpeada.

Derrotado, una vez más, el rubio entró a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, esperando que el día de mañana, el primero, no fuera muy pesado. Tenía que empezar a poner en marcha su plan y, definitivamente, esta noche la había cagado. Siendo sincero, le era imposible no molestaba. Le encantaba cuando ella se enfadaba y arrugaba su nariz llena de adorables pequitas.

- Weasley, me vas a volver loco - susurró antes de apagar las luces de su habitación y dormirse.


	2. El encuentro con un viejo enemigo

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me corresponde -excepto los de Durmstrang, Beaubatonx y alguno que pueda surgir-. La historia es sin fines de lucro, sólo con el propósito de divertirlos. Por favor, no copiar. Ante cualquier duda, PM.

* * *

**Capítulo Dos: El encuentro con un viejo enemigo**

En la habitación de Premios Anuales, un rubio despertó más temprano de lo acostumbrado. Se duchó, vistió y decidió ir a desperar a sus viejos amigos. Con rapidez bajó de su torre hacia las mazmorras. Pronunció la contraseñas que la noche anterior había oído y se adentró a su vieja sala común.

Scorpius subió por la escalera que conducía a los cuartos de los hombres con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, sobre cómo despertar a sus amigos, que se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de su cuarto hacía varios minutos. Observó la puerta se recordóque iba a ser el último año en verla. No tenía nada de diferente a las puertas normales de roble, excepto que tenía una placa color oro al metro cincuenta más o menos. En ella se podía leer:

_"Habitación de Malfoy, Scorpius; Nott, Alexander; Potter, Albus; Scamander, Lorcan. Golpear antes de entrar"._

Eso era lo que decía la placa formal, sin embargo, había sido modificada. Además de decir eso, los cuatro amigos le habían agregado:

_"Es en serio, golpeen antes de entrar o absténganse a las consecuencias"._

Entró en la habitación, y sus amigos dormían profundamente. Se acercó a su primo, el cual soñaba con ganar la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, y lo zarandeó lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se entreabrieran y despertara. Sonrió satisfecho, uno menos. Se acercó al rubio, quien estaba enredado entre las sábanas y, cuyas extremidades, colgaban a los lados de la cama. Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con malicia.

- _Aguamenti_...

Momentos después, el ojiazul estaba dando saltos arriba de la cama por el agua fría que le había caído en la cara. Bufó molesto.

- Hay formas mejores de despertarme, Malfoy... - masculló, sentándose nuevamente en la cama y bostezando.

- Bien sabes que es difícil despertarte - rió divertido-. Pero peor es Albus, con él me doy por vencido. Despiértalo tú, no quiero sufrir las mismas consecuencias de nuestro segundo año.

Lorcan sonrió y recordó junto a sus dos amigos lo que Scorpius había mencionado.

* * *

**-FLASH BACK-**

_Un niño de unos aproximados doce años, se despertaba para el primer día de clases de su segundo año. Bostezando, se levantó pesadamente de su cama a despertar a sus amigos, como cada mañana. Empezó por Alex, Lorcan y por último Albus, para ese entonces aún no dormía tan profundamente. A los últimos dos, decidió despertarlos juntos mediante el hechizo **rictusempra**, consiguiendo que ambos morochos despertaran a las risotadas._

_- Scorpius -risas-. ¿Quieres... - risas- parar ya - risas- con esto? -más risas de parte del ojiazul._

_- No puedo -rió Scorpius- es muy divertido verlos así - el joven Malfoy se hallaba echado en el suelo, sosteniendo su estómago a causa de las risa que tenía._

_- ¡Para... -risas- esto... -risas- YA... - risas-,Malfoy! -masculló, como podía, Albus._

_- Ya, de acuerdo. No tenían que llamarme por mi apellido- molesto, movió nuevamente su varita y sus amigos dejaron de reír-. Iré a ducharme, me divirtieron un rato amigos, gracias - les sonrió traviesamente y se metió al baño a ducharse._

_Lorcan y Albus se miraron con complicidad, bajo la mirada atenta de Alex. Los dos amigos sonrieron perversamente y se cambiaron rápidamente, mientras tenían una conversación en voz baja._

_- ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo, Al? - preguntó, terminando de acomodarse su corbata._

_- Desde luego que si, mi querido amigo - se volteó a mirar a Alex con cara de santo._

_- Conmigo no cuenten, conozco la ira de mi primo - negó el susodicho._

_- Simplemente tienes que confirmar nuestra coartada de ir a la biblioteca._

_Aquella era obviamente una mentira. ¿Quién se creería que ellos irían a la biblioteca alguna vez en su vida a estudiar? Si iban era para molestar a Rose, Dominique y Lysander cuando querían estudiar, nada más. Sin embargo, Alex negó con la cabeza, aceptó aquello y salió de la habitación, dejando a los Slytherins solos._

_Entraron sigilosamente al baño, mientras el rubio se duchaba, tomaron sus prendas, absolutamente todas, y su varita. Guardaron todo en el armario, y lo cerraron mediante magia, al igual que los baúles y los otros armarios. Rieron satisfechos y salieron de la habitación._

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

* * *

- Nunca me olvidaré la cara que tenía Scor aquel día, estaba colorado como un tomate - reía Alex, también recordando el hecho.

Lorcan se volteó a mirar a Potter.

- A ver... ¿Cómo te despertaré el día de hoy? -haciendo como que pensaba, paseándose frente a las miradas entusiasmadas de los primos-. Ah sí, como más me gusta hacerlo...

Caminó hasta la cama de su amigo y se acercó a su oído.

- Oye Albus... Slughorn está abajo, se enteró del aula vacía que destruíste.

El moreno se despertó de un salto de la cama y se vistió rápidamente con el uniforme. Cuando estaba tomando el picaporte de la puerta del baño, donde pensaba ocultarse, escuchó las risas de sus otros compañeros de cuarto y la de Scorpius. Los miró enfadado. Una vez más le habían jugado la misma treta.

- ¿No se cansan de hacerme eso?- bufó molesto.

- La verdad que no, _Potty_ - dijo empalagosamente el apodo-. Si vieras tu cara... ¡Cada vez me divierte más!- se echó a reír nuevamente Scorpius.

- No me hace gracia, Malfoy- dijo secamente, aunque cambió su actitud enseguida. No podía pelear con él-. Venga ya, vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre.

- Yo te sigo mi buen amigo - dijo Alex siguiendo a Albus.

- ¿Cuándo no tienen hambre ustedes dos? - preguntó dramáticamente Lorcan, haciendo que Scorpius riera.

Los cuatro amigos se encontraron en el Gran Salón a desayunar, no había mucha gente, ya que tan sólo faltaban quince minutos para la primera clase y, generalmente, todos se levantaban cinco minutos antes de éstas. Se sentaron plácidamente en la mesa y se dispusieron a tomar su desayuno como de costumbre. El único que lo tomaba ligero era Scorpius, dado que sus otros tres amigos siempre comían de todo.

- No puedo comprender cómo es que pueden comer tanto, y estar en plena forma...- comentó entre divertido y serio.

- Pasa que, al igual que tú, todos somos deportistas. Todo lo que comemos, lo volvemos a desgastar - contestó feliz, Albus.

- Esta bien, ni modo... - se encogió de hombros, terminando de beber su café.

- _¿Ue nemos ora, imo?_ - preguntó con la boca llena, Alex, cuya madre se moriría de verlo con esas costumbres.

- Déjame que me fije en el horario- Comprendiendo a la perfección lo que había dicho su primo, toda la vida juntos valía la pena-. Tenemos dos horas de herbología, una de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras, una de Transformaciones, el almuerzo, un recreo y dos horas de Pociones con los Gryffindors- echándole un vistazo al horario que compartían, puesto que él tomaba algunas clases extra-curriculares y sus amigos no.

- Herbología ¿con quién tenemos? - Preguntó Lorcan, una vez que había acabado con su comida.

- Pues como siempre, rubio hueco, Herbología tenemos con...- comenzó a contestar con auto-suficiencia el ojiverde, pero tuvo que cortar sus palabras, puesto que una bella joven, había entrado al comedor y se sentaba en la mesa de Beauxbatons.

- Oye Al... ¿Me oyes, Al? - le hablaba Alex, como si fuera a una pared-. ¡ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, ESCÚCHANOS!- gritó perdiendo la paciencia y dándole un golpe en la cabeza, consiguiendo, por fin, que saliera del ensimismamiento.

- Ouch, eso dolió Alex. ¿Qué sucede? - ccariciándose la cabeza, en la parte golpeada.

- Nada Al, se nos esta haciendo tarde para ir a clases con los Hufflepuff.

Los cuatro amigos se levantaron de la mesa, y caminaron hacia el hall. Había especialmente uno que no quitaba la vista de la mesa de los franceses, y sonreía para sí mismo. Caminaron por los terrenos de Hogwarts, hasta llegar al invernadero. Para suerte de Lorcan, Alice Longbottom se hallaba allí charlando animadamente con unas amigas. Cuando el rubio pasó al lado de ella y le guiñó un ojo, todas, excepto la pelirroja, suspiraron ante los encantos de él. El profesor Longbottom llegó y anotó la clase de aquel día, hablarían de las _Alihotsys_.

En las tediosas clases de aquel día, donde en DCAO leyeron la teoría del hechizo _relashio_, cómo camuflarse en el ambiente en Transformaciones, y los doce usos de la sangre de dragón en Pociones. Aquella clase hubiera sido totalmente aburrida, si no hubieran molestado a unos estúpidos leones y no habrían conseguido que le quitasen puntos el primer día.

Al finalizar las clases, Scorpius y Albus se separaron de sus amigos, ya que Lorcan tenía que encontrarse con _alguien_ y Alex debía a ir a la biblioteca.

- Oye Al, dime ¿entrarás al Torneo?- preguntó Scorpius mientras que subían por las escaleras al primer piso, y notando como varios alumnos subían corriendo al tercer piso, lugar dónde se hallaba el cáliz de fuego.

- No lo sé, Scor. Ni el dinero ni la gloria es algo que me llamen la atención, además mi madre me mataría... -rascándose la cabeza desganado.- ¿Tú?

- Posiblemente sí... El dinero tampoco me importa, ¿sabes? Pero sí la gloria... Me gustaría limpiar el apellido de mi familia y, de paso, llamar la atención de Rose -comentó mirando hacia arriba y viendo como la susodicha subía las escaleras con gracia y elegancia.

- ¿Le echamos un vistazo?

- ¿A Rose? - preguntó descolocado.

- No a mi prima, estúpido - contestó riendo-. Al cáliz, esta en el próximo piso...

- Esta bien, no estaría nada mal.

Los dos amigos subieron al tercer piso y entraron al aula vacía dónde se hallaba el objeto tan preciado. Había un gran tumulto de gente, varios chicos que vitoreaba a aquellos que metiesen su nombre en aquel cáliz. Los amigos se miraron sonrientes, y se sentaron en un banco muy cerca de allí a observar a quienes podrían ser los próximos campeones.

Entre la gran marea de gente, Albus divisó a la chica de aquella mañana. Ahora de cerca, la podía observar mejor. Tenía cabello azul y unos bonitos ojos violetas.

-_Metamorfomaga_ - pensó el ojiverde.

El joven la miró embelesado, mientras su amigo hacía lo mismo, pero mirando a una ojiazul que, por raro que pareciera, estaba por echar su nombre al fuego, junto aquella francesa.

- Esta decidido, entraré.- Dijeron ambos y sonrieron abiertamente, tenían una razón más para querer competir: _estar junto a ellas._

Escribieron sus nombres en un pergamino, se acercaron al cáliz, pendientes de mirar las expresiones de las chicas, quienes les estaban indiferentes, y arrojaron los papeles allí. Estaba hecho, tenían la posibilidad de competir. Salieron del aula contentos y, a la vez, temerosos.

Si salían como el campeón de Hogwarts, ¿qué peligrosas pruebas les esperarían? Tragaron en seco y se miraron preocupados. Sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás. Sólo les quedaba que la suerte estuviese de su lado y no salieran en el sorteo.

Una pelirroja caminaba contenta y despreocupada por los pasillos de la institución. Llevaba su mochila colgada al hombro, e iba con paso apresurado. Ingresó, como siempre, a la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia el fondo, dónde, normalmente, se sentaba a estudiar tranquila. Vio de espaldas a un chico de pelo rubio y se le acercó por detrás, abrazándolo sonriente. Éste se dio vuelta, mirándola nervioso con sus ojos azules, como los de su gemelo. Rose le tranquilizó con la mirada.

-¿Y…?

-Anda, quédate tranquilo que ya esta hecho.

-Oh. ¿En serio? -se levantó y abrazó a la joven-. Muchas gracias, Rose.

-No fue nada Lys, por ti cualquier cosa. Eres el único de esos animales, además de mi primo, que es decente - espetó las últimas palabras venenosamente.

-¡Hey! Que son mis amigos y mi hermano -contestó ofendido-. Además, sólo tienes problemas con Malfoy, no con el resto.

-Okey, es cierto. Ninguno de ustedes es como él - se rectificó-. Ustedes no andan hechizando a cualquiera que se les cruce, sin razones algunas - refiriéndose a Scorpius.

-Eso es lo que tu crees - dijo en vos casi inaudible.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, nada, olvídalo - rió nervioso.- Oye, dime ¿había alguien ahí?

-¿Aparte de mi primo y el pesado de Malfoy?

-¿Ellos estaban?

-Pues claro que si. Cuando vieron que una chica de Beauxbatons y yo, agregamos dos pergaminos con nuestros nombres, en mi caso supuestamente, ellos hicieron lo mismo con el suyo.

-Era sabido. Me imaginé que ellos intentarían entrar.

-¿Es por ello que no pusiste tu nombre tu mismo?

-Exacto. Se supone que yo soy el que no corre riesgos, el tranquilo, el que no le interesan aquellas cosas ni los deportes. Todo lo contrario a mi gemelo - se quedó callado y pensativo.- ¿Qué dirían si saliera yo como campeón?

-¿Los chicos y la bestia? - preguntó la ojiazul, a lo cuál, el gemelo asintió-. Supongo que si realmente son tus amigos y tu hermano, no se enojarían ni nada, sino que te apoyarían - suspiró.

-Gracias nuevamente, Rose- le besó la mejilla sonriente-. ¿Estudiamos? - propuso finalmente.

Ambos, compartían las mismas materias optativas, cómo ser Runas Antiguas. Mientras los chicos se sentaban, el estómago del rubio rugió fuertemente.

-Creo yo que tienes hambre - riendo divertida.

-Crees bien - uniéndose a las risas.

-Toma Lys, ya me he acostumbrado a estudiar contig - la pelirroja sacó una tableta de chocolate de su bolso y se la entregó al ojiazul quién la aceptó con cara de niño bueno.

-¡Eres genial! - contestó con voz infantil, al momento en que mordía un pedazo y sacaban los materiales para estudiar.

Las semanas seguían corriendo y nadie, excepto Rose, sabía del pergamino de Lys en el cáliz de fuego.

Los cuatro amigos acababan de terminar la última clase de, aquella última semana de septiembre, del día viernes. A pesar de que era primavera, aún se podía sentir el calor que iba dejando el verano. Los jóvenes salieron a caminar por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se sentaron bajo un árbol, frente al Lago Negro, y cada cual optó por hacer lo que más les gustaba hacer aquellos días. Scorpius se dedicaba a jugar con su pequeña snitch, Alex leía el Profeta, Lorcan dormía bajo la sombra, y Albus observaba a quién se podía ligar.

Por fin el joven Potter encontró la presa de aquella tarde, una joven de Durmstrang que se encontraba caminando por allí. Tenía el pelo de color rubio y unos bellos ojos celestes. Se acercó a ella con paso elegante.

-Hola, dulzura- le susurró al oído, haciendo que la rubia voltease.

-_Hola, ¿quién erres tu?_- preguntó la Durmstrang

-Oh, pero que descortés he sido. Mi nombre es Albus Potter, un gusto - besándole el dorso de la mano-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-_Mi nombrre es Dagmarr Verrick, también es un gusto conocerrte _- intentó seguir caminando, acción que es bloqueada por el morocho empedernido.

-¿Por qué te marchas tan rápido? - poniéndose delante de ella con su típica sonrisa seductora.

-_ Porrque deseo irr a entrrenarr a su campo de Quidditch…_

-¿Juegas Quidditch?- intentó entablar conversación, raro en él.

-_¡Porr supuesto que si!_- contestó con un tono de voz que pudo sonar indignado.

-¿De que juegas?- acercándola hacia él.

-_Juego de buscadorra…_

-Se nota que eres buscadora, porque me haz encontrado - y sin más le plantó un beso.

La búlgara, a quien no le había gustado para nada aquella acción, lo separó y lo apuntó con su varita.

- _Rrelaskio_.

Albus cayó hacia atrás, hacia el Lago Negro.

-_No te vuelvas a acercar, Potterr_ - le espetó furiosa la ojiazul.

Albus nadó hacia la orilla del lago. Divisó una sombra que se acercaba hacia él, y salió rápidamente del agua cubierto de algas. La sombra que veía era el calamar gigante que estaba saliendo a la superficie, por la molestia que le había causado el joven Potter.

Sus otros amigos se quedaron petrificados al verlo parado frente a ellos de aquella manera, y no pudieron contener la risa que tanto exasperaba al moreno. Pero una risa, que también se le era familiar, se juntaba a la de los Slytherins.

Una melena negra a Albus y, a su lado, caminaba otro muchacho. El primero tenía unos ojos negros que rebosaba diversión, iba vestido con una túnica de Gryffindor. El segundo, también vestido con la túnica roja, con cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos grises. Albus al ver al primero, empalideció de rabia. Todos eran de séptimo año.

-Vaya, serpiente, creo que esta es la primera chica que te rechaza... Oh, a menos que olvidemos a Rebbecca, que se cansó de tí y vino conmigo - ridiculizó el segundo.

-Vaya, vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí? - hablando el segundo-. Creo ver a Potter cubierto por algas y temeroso del calamar gigante.

-Cállate Whitespoon, esto no es de tu incumbencia - le espetó ferozmente Albus.- Y tú menos, Helson, no nombres a Rebbecca - amenazó, apuntándolo con la varita, mientras los otros dos hacían lo mismo.

-Pobre Potty, se le ha arruinado su precioso cabello con el agua - continuó Thomas Whitespoon.

-Para tu información, Albus no se preocupa por su cabello como una niña - dijo Scorpius dando su presencia.- Pero dudo que sepas lo que es ello, eres demasiado marica para ello.

Scorpius detestaba al Gryffindor ojigris, no sólo por su casa -aunque en realidad eso era lo de menos-, sino porque éste había salido el año anterior con Rose y aún deseaba hacerlo. Los celos lo hacían ver rojo.

-¡Malfoy, vete de aquí! - intervino Brandon Helson, apuntándolo.

-Para nada, Helson. Scorpius no se va, iba a ser injusto dos contra uno - dirigió su varita a Helson-. Aunque pude haber acabado contigo más rápido de lo que puedes pronunciar Queerditch.

-¿Con que Potter necesita la ayuda de Malfoy en un duelo contra dos Gryffindors? - comentó burlándose Thomas.

-Ninguno de los dos necesitaría ayuda para enfrentarse a dos Slytherins- contestó enfadado, Scorpius-. Tú eres el que necesitaba ayuda.

- ¿Al pobre Malfoy no le agradó que le ganaran a la chica?

- Cállate, no sábes de lo que hablas - masculló Scorpius y lo apuntó- _¡Levicorpus!_

-¡_Protego_! - conjuró el ojigris, haciendo que el hechizo se desvie.

Los cuatro alumnos comenzaron un duelo en pleno patio de Hogwarts. Varios curiosos, incluyendo los de las escuelas visitantes, se habían acercado, rodeando a los cuatro chicos, para ver como peleaban. Los hechizos y encantamientos, iban y venían. Luego de un fuerte hechizo lanzado por Helson, y repelido por Albus, el primero quedó fuera de combate, mientras el segundo se iba junto a Lorcan y Alex para intentar curarse las heridas provocadas.

Scorpius y Whitespoon no paraban, eran extremadamente tercos. Entre ellos era sabido, aquello no terminaba hasta que alguno yaciese en el firme pasto, o llegasen los profesores. Hacía bastante que venían posponiendo aquel duelo, ya que eran menores de edad, o porque Rose se encontraba cerca.

-Hasta que por fin Rose te volvió a rechazar - comentó Scorpius, tras esquivar un **petrificus totalus**.

-Hasta que por fin me enfrentas. Sé que te morías de celos - se burló, mientras recibía un fuerte impacto encantamiento en el pecho.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte de nuevo a ella - siseó, volviendo a la guardia y esperando el movimiento del castaño- Ella no te merece. No eres inteligente, no eres divertido, ni siquiera juegas bien al Quidditch, tu equipo siempre pierde porque no eres capaz de atrapar una pelotita voladora... ¡Uhg!

Whitespoon le había enviado un hechizo no verbal, un _bombarda_, que por suerte no era muy potente, sino Sirius ya estaría muerto.

Ambos continuaron su duelo, cada vez más curiosos se acercaban, y más querían entrar sus amigos a ayudarlos, cosa que él impedía. Rato después, a penas podían mantenerse en pie. Tenían toda la ropa rasgada, y varios cortes leves y profundos. Tenían magulladuras en la cara y brazos. Con su mayor esfuerzo, se pudieron erguir. Aquel iba a ser el último hechizo, quien lo lanzara primero ganaría. Pero ¿qué es lo que ganarían? Sólo ellos lo sabían. Se apuntaron ambos al pecho y se quedaron en silencio un rato.

-_¡Sectusempra!_- gritaron ambos al unísono

Ambos alumnos permanecieron inmóviles unos momentos, se quedaron allí parados mirándose. Se sonrieron y cayeron de espaldas al piso. Tenían un corte muy grande en el pecho y habían perdido la conciencia. Albus y Alex tomaron a Scorpius de los brazos y lo arrastraron hacia la enfermería, mientras que Lorcan, junto a Helson, se llevaban el cuerpo de Whitespoon. Los dos jóvenes entraron a la enfermería con heridas profundas y peligrosas. Madame Pomfey regaño a los tres amigos del rubio, y al Gryffindor, por no haberlos parados y haberlos llevado allí hacía rato. Los Slytherins se marcharon a su Sala Común sin más nada que hacer y bastante preocupados por Scorpius.


	3. Los tres campeones

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me corresponde -excepto los de Durmstrang, Beaubatonx y alguno que pueda surgir-. La historia es sin fines de lucro, sólo con el propósito de divertirlos. Por favor, no copiar. Ante cualquier duda, PM.

* * *

**Capítulo Tres: Los tres campeones**

Un joven de ojos grises comenzaba a despabilarse. Abrió los ojos lentamente e intentó incorporarse. Un gran dolor en el pecho hizo que se volviera a acostar. Ya había descubierto dónde se encontraba, era difícil no darse cuenta, estaba en la enfermería. Empezó a recordar un duelo, una maldición lanzada y luego el firme suelo.

-Hasta que la Bella Durmiente se despertó - escuchó cerca una voz ronca.

-Piérdete, Malfoy - contestó desganado, volviendo a intentar incorporarse. Nuevamente no pudo.

-No trates de levantarte. Es en vano, no podrás hasta mañana.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Primero, estoy acostumbrado a estar aquí y de esta manera; por último, Madame Pomfey me lo dijo antes de ayer cuando probé de hacer lo mismo.

Whitespoon voltió la cabeza y se encontró con Scorpius, en la cama que le correspondía, mirando hacia un retrato, poco interesante, que estaba frente a él. El castaño rió, haciendo que el rubio lo mirase.

-¿De qué rayos te ríes? - preguntó de mala gana Scorpius.

-De varias cosas - contestó sin dejar de reír.

-¿Por ejemplo…? - bufó molesto.

-De que hacía rato estábamos posponiendo aquel duelo, y mira como terminamos - lo miró.- Ni tú, ni yo hemos ganado y, ambos terminamos con heridas serias, inconscientes y en la enfermería.

-…- Scorpius lo miró sin comprender y también rió-. Tienes razón, causa gracia. La próxima vez, si o si, uno verá caer al otro.

-Ten asegurado que quiero la revancha - lo miró desafiante el Gryffindor.

-Sí, sí. Como quieras. Siempre y cuando te recuperes. Porque ni loco te creas que me te daré la revancha sin que te mejores. No sería justo para ti, ni divertido para mí.

-De acuerdo, me parece bien- Whitespoon se acomodó entre las sabanas y suspiró-. ¿Hace cuánto que estamos aquí?

-Por lo que me dijo Albus, cerca de una semana - se quedó callado un momento-. Parece que hasta McGonagall se preocupó por nosotros, ya que corrió la fecha del anuncio de los campeones, y porque estuvimos bastante graves…

Scorpius se recostó y cerró los ojos intentando dormir.

-Malfoy

-¿Mmh?- contestó con un gruñido.

-¿Participarás del Torneo?

-Si, eché mi nombre al cáliz… -contestó con tono de fastidio.

-Ah, yo también - se quedó callado unos minutos- Malfoy…

-¿Qué rayos quieres, león? ¿Estás hoy cariñoso? - masculló fastidiado.

- Nada, nada…

Scorpius lo giró la cabeza y lo observó, parecía que el león tenía, o quería, decirle algo que no se ó nuevamente y se giró, dándole la espalda, esperando poder dormirse y así el tiempo pasara más rápidamente.

En el tiempo que había llevado allí, sus amigos lo habían visitado en cada oportunidad que podía, inclusive toda la familia Weasley. Bueno, _casi_ toda la familia. Albus le había contado que Rose no sólo estaba hecha una furia con él, sino que había prometido maldecirlo ella misma por ser tan inmaduro. Scorpius deseaba fervientemente que todo eso se debiera a una preocupación de la pelirroja por su salud. Suspiró y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Dos semanas después, un rubio y un castaño abandonaban el primer piso, más específicamente, la enfermería. Fuera de allí, se encontraban los amigos del Slytherin que faltaban, es decir, Albus, Lorcan, Lysander, Alex y Andrew. Al salir, ninguno de los dos jóvenes se dirigió palabra alguna, y Scorpius se acercó a sus amigos.

Albus le palmeó la espalda, haciendo que el orubio lo corriera a causa del dolor de las heridas.

-Vamos Scorpius, apúrate que tenemos que bajar al Gran Salón urgentemente. Órdenes de McGonagall - agregó ante la mirada de interrogación del susodicho.

-Vaya, ni dos horas me dan para respirar, salgo de la enfermería, luego de dos semanas, y ya hay que ir a la reunión de ella.

-Permíteme decirte, primo querido, que la directora tuvo que cambiar algunas fechas por el duelo con el Gryffindor - comentó, serio, Alex.

-Ya, ya. Está bien, comprendí lo que me quisiste decir. Bajo calladito.

- Así me gusta que te comportes, Scorpius. Buen chico - Andrew le dio suaves golpes en la cabeza, como si fuera una mascota..

Los seis amigos se adentraron en el tumulto negro, celeste y rojo que había en el hall de entrada para poder entrar en el Gran Salón, donde se separaron. A medida que los estudiantes entraban, se iban sentando en sus respectivas mesas. El salón estallaba en murmullos y las miradas expectativas estaban puestas en aquel cáliz de madera con fuego azul. El crepitar de esas llamas estaba inquieto.

Los jóvenes se sentaron a la mitad de la mesa de Slytherin todos atentos al fondo del lugar, dónde se encontraban todo el plantel de profesores, y los tres directores. Las mesas se fueron llenando, y la gran puerta de roble se vio cerrada al entrar el último alumno al recinto.

McGonagall se paró frente al atril dorado, haciendo que todo el mundo se quede callado. La vieja directora se aclaró la garganta, apuntó su garganta con la varita y prununció _sonorus_, haciendo que su voz se escuchase más fuerte y notable para todos.

- Alumnos, profesores, directores - comenzó su discurso- Antes de comenzar con la selección de los tres campeones, debo pedir disculpas a todos ustedes por posponer esta fecha hasta el día de hoy. Como bien saben, y si no lo sabían se estan enterando, hubo un pequeño incidente entre dos alumnos de este colegio - su mirada agria se posó en Scorpius y el Gryffindor, que se encogieron de hombros- Pero ahora, sin más preámbulo, damos por comenzado la selección.

Minerva McGonagall se acercó al cáliz, el cuál inmediatamente escupió un pergamino.

- El campeón o campeona de Durmstrang es... -los alumnos de la escuela mencionada miraban intensamente-. Helmud Kaschien.

Un grupo de búlgaros se echaron a gritar, mientras que el susodicho se acercaba a McGonagall. Era un jóven de cabello rubio oscuro, con ojos color gris, espalda ancha. Caminaba con paso fuerte y firme, se acercó a la directora, le estrechó una mano y se encaminó al cuarto que le habían dicho que debía ir, desapareciendo por una puerta trasera que había al fondo del salón.

El cáliz decidió que ese momento era el indicaado, por lo que escupió un segundo pergamino

- El campeón o campeona de Beauxbatons es... - leyó el nombre- Réjane Soeziré.

La chica se levantó entre los gritos de sus amigas. La joven, era la peliazul que Albus había visto semanas atrás, la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta del fondo.

- Por último, el campeón de Hogwarts es... - el cáliz dio el último pergamino-. Scorpius Malfoy.

El susodicho no podía creerlo, tantos alumnos en Hogwarts para ser elegidos, y era él quien tenía la suerte de participar. Se levantó temeroso, a penas escuchando los gritos de sus compañeros de escuela, y los abucheos de los Gryffindors.

Se acercó a la directora, le estrechó la mano y se encaminó por aquella puerta. Entró a la antecámara y comenzó a observarla. Era un cuarto un poco más chico que un salón de clases normal, bastante oscura, con objetos extraños y poco visibles, una araña de oro colgaba con velas encendidas y, al fondo, bajo el un retrato, se encontraba una chimenea. En frente a ésta había tres sillones, dos de ellos ya ocupados.

Se dirigió a los sillones y se sentó en el que sobraba, fijando la vista en el crepitar de la chimenea. Luego de un rato, escucharon pasos que se acercaban. Automáticamente, los tres, se pusieron de pie mirando la puerta. Acababan de entrar McGonagall, Neville Longbottom, Juliette Crapaud y Grodwin Kovitch. Los dos primeros se acercaron al rubio, mientras que los otros directores a sus alumnos correspondientes.

- Muy bien Malfoy, lo felicito - le decía el profesor de Herbología mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

- Gracias profesor...

- Yo también lo felicito, Señor Malfoy. Debe de estar orgulloso ser Premio Anual y Campeón de Hogwarts en su último año.

- Muchas gracias profesora, y sí, la verdad es que estoy orgullos - contestó satisfecho.

A las felicitaciones de McGonagall y Neville, se le sumaron las de los otros dos directores. A Scorpius le incomodó bastante escuchar su nombre distorsionados por el hablar de éstos. Sin embargo, les dedicó una sonrisa y agradecimientos.

Nuevamente los campeones se habían quedado solos. Cuando el rubioo estaba dispuesto a marcharse también, sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro. Al darse vuelta, se encontró con unos bellos ojos violetas.

- _Felicidades Scogpius Malfoy_ - escuchó decir a la joven.

- Felicidades a tí también... ¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó con sonrisa seductora, a pesar de ya conocer su nombre.

- _Oh que mal educada he sido, disculpame. Mi nombge es Géjane Soezigé._

- Un gusto, Réjane - besándole la mejilla.

Scorpius miró al muchacho de Bulgaria y se acercó a él extendiéndole la mano.

- Mi nombre es Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy.

-_ El mio es Helmud Kaschien_ - habló con voz ronca, estrechándole la mano.

- Felicidades Helmud.

- _Felicidades a tí también Malfoy_.

- Bueno... creo que ya es hora de marcharme - comentó rolviéndose el cabello-. Nos vemos, buenas noches.- Saludó de forma amigable, mientras los otros asentían ante el saludo.

Scorpius caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta el ala de su torre, estaba todo muy tranquilo y silencioso. Pensó que Filch podría atraparlo, pero recordó que se había quedado en aquella antecámara a petición de McGonagall.

Entró a la sala común deseando que se encontrara como el resto del colegio, y por suerte así era, exceptuando que se encontraban Albus, Lorcan y Alex para felicitarlo.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó confundido.

- Vinimos a festejar contigo, genio - ironizó Lorcan.

- ¿Cómo entraron?

- Mi prima nos permitió pasar muy amablemente - contestó Albus.

Scorpius asintió comprendiendo y los cuatro amigos se pusieron festejaron durante un buen rato, hasta que sus amigos se fueron a dormir a las mazmorras. Sólo estaba Scorpius, que se encontraba sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Nuevamente se vio observando el crepitar del fuego.

Escuchó pasos y desenfundó su varita como si fuera una espada. Por las escaleras de las chicas, una pelirroja bajaba.

- Ah... eras tú - dijo el rubio bajando la varita.

- ¿Me ibas a hechizar, Malfoy?

- A tí difícil poder hechizarte, dulzura - contestó despreocupadamente.

Scorpius volvió a retomar su lugar, y momentos después notó que la ojiazul se sentaba a su lado, lejos, pero con él. Sonrió para sí mismo por su suerte.

- ¿Por qué bajaste?

- Pensé que no había nadie, que tú estabas en tu habitación... Y no podía dormir, así que vine a ver el fuego.

- No sé que tiene el fuego... - comentó aburrido mirando hacia la chimenea.

- ¿Qué tiene de que? - preguntó sin comprender.

- Que todo el mundo lo mira, se queda hipnotisado... y no le veo nada de interesante, sin embargo, también me atrapa - dijo tras un suspiro y se levantó para marcharse-. Hasta mañana, Weasley.

- Adiós, Malfoy - se viró para verlo-. Felicidades, por cierto - comentó antes de volver a mirar el fuego.

Scorpius subió por la escalera que conducía a su cuarto con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que trataban de una pelirroja ojos azules, que se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de su cuarto hacía varios minutos.

Entró en la habitación, y comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, quedando sólo en sus bóxers para dormir. Se recostó en la cama y continuó sonriendo embobadamente, ensimismado, sin notar la presencia de ellos allí. Decidió comunicarle el avance que tuvo con Rose a sus amigos, así que tomó la libreta mágica que todos tenían para comunicarse sin hablar en clases.

_Amigos, tengo buenas noticias._

Se sentó frente a su escritorio esperando la respuesta de sus amigos. Cuando creía que se iba a tener que ir a dormir con la felicidad en la punta de la lengua, la libreta cambió de color -como siempre que recibía un mensaje-.

_¿¡Cuál es la maldita noticia que tenía que despertarnos y no podía esperar hasta mañana!?_

Scorpius se rió por lo bajo. Era la letra de Alex, pero estaba seguro que Lorcan le dictó ese _queridísimo_ mensaje. Estaba empenzando a escribir el mensaje para sus amigos, cuando la libreta volvió a cambiar de color.

_Apúrate maldita sea - _escribrió Albus.

_Hablé con Rose._

_¿Con Rose? ¿Han hablado de forma civilizada sin que ella te maldiga?_

Scorpius sonrió. Todos sabían que Rose aún seguía enfadada con él por el _incidente_ con el Gryffindor.

_No fue una gran charla... Pero..._

_Pero al menos no terminaste con cinco dedos marcados como la última vez._

El rubio no pudo evitar reír ante la mención que hizo Lorcan.

_Es cierto. Aunque, iba a decir que me felicitó por haber quedado como campeón_ - sonrió ampliamente al escribir.

_Esa no es Rose ¿Qué poción le diste, Scor?_

_Ninguna, chicos. Cuando me estaba viniendo para la habitación, nos deseamos buenas noches... y me felicitó. Así de simple._

Los Slytherin tardaron un poco en contestar. El ojiverde suponía que estaban procesando, al igual que él, lo sucedido hacía un rato en el living de su sala.

_Vaya... eso no nos lo esperabamos de Rose..._

_Ni yo. Pero bueno, tarde o temprano tenía que caer a los encantos Malfoy, ¿no creen?_

_Si claro, Scorpius. Como digas. Buenas noches._

Se despidió de sus amigos y regresó a su cama, cerrando los doseles de la misma. Ya era medianoche y debía dormir y descansar porque, a partir de mañana, tendría que estar más que concentrado en los É.X.T.A.S.I.S y el Torneo de los Tres Magos, además de sus deberes como Premio Anual. Agradecía, por primera vez en su vida, que este año no hubiese Quidditch.

* * *

_**Quiero pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, estuve de vacaciones. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que la historia sea de su agrado.**_


	4. Núcleos gemelos

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me corresponde -excepto los de Durmstrang, Beaubatonx y alguno que pueda surgir-. La historia es sin fines de lucro, sólo con el propósito de divertirlos. Por favor, no copiar. Ante cualquier duda, PM.

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: Núcleos gemelos**

Al día siguiente, Scorpius se levantó temprano. Había dormido menos horas de las que hubiera sido normal en él, sin embargo se sentía con las energías renovadas. Quizá era la emoción de haber salido sorteado, de tener una oportunidad de reivindicar a su familia. Quizá era la carga pesada que tenía encima. O quizá, simplemente, aún seguía en las nubes por Rose. Fuera como fuese, él no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Se duchó y vistió rápidamente. Al salir de su cuerto, se fijó brevemente que la pelirroja siguiera durmiendo. Habiendo confirmado eso, salió corriendo a las cocinas. Había decidido comenzar a poner en marcha su plan «Enamorando a Rose», y ese era su primer ofrenda de paz: desayunar en la tranquilidad de su sala común.

Los elfos, felizmente, le sirvieron una bandeja con comidas y bebidas variadas para ambos. Scorpius estaba radiante. Esperaba que fuera un buen día... o al menos el comienzo de uno bueno. Cuando los elfos terminaron de preparar todo, el rubio se despidió y se marchó, con cuidando de no arruinar la hermosa presentación, rápidamente a su sala común.

Al volver, y tras decir su contraseña, dejó el desayuno en la mesita ratona frente a los sillones y la chimenea. La verdad que era muy bello lo que habían preparado los elfos.

- Algo falta - murmuró brevemente.

Repasó una y mil veces la bandeja hasta que notó el detalle faltante: flores. Rápidamente conjuró un florero con un tulipan rojo.

- Realmente estoy enamorado...

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al escuchar ruidos provenientes de la escalera. Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para ver a Rose estática al pie de la misma.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó confundida.

Las manos de Scorpius comenzaron a sudar.

- Los chicos me comentaron que estabas enfadad conmigo por mi pelea con el estúpido... - Rose le gruñó, por lo que tuvo que corregirse- con Whitespoon. Así que decidí compensarte con esto.

- ¿Quién eres tú y dónde está el imbécil de Malfoy?

- Bueno... yo estoy aún aquí, aunque decidí que, quizá, podríamos hacer una tregua al menos por esta mañana - ofreció, despeinándose su rubio cabello.

Rose lo miró como si le hubieran crecido tres cabezas, como el perro de Hagrid del que habían hablado sus padres y su tío Harry. Cuando no encontró rastro de mentira, ironía ni ningún mal sentimiento de parte del Slytherin, asintió.

- De acuerdo. Siempre y cuando no seas un asno.

Scorpius sonrió de una manera que, por casi un instante, Rose sintió un calor en el pecho.

- Por supuesto. Si quieres, puedes silenciarme.

Rose sonrió levemente antes de tomar una tostada y untarla con mermelada de arándanos. Scorpius tomó eso como una aceptación total, así que también se sentó a comer. Desayunaron en un completo silencio, para nada incómodo ni tenso. Era como si fuese un silencio de cotidianeidad. Al terminar, el rubio hizo desaparecer la bandeja, mientras la pelirroja tomaba su mochila.

- Bueno, ha sido agradable...

- ¿Ves como puedo comportarme, pelirroja? - se burló.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo_, pensó Rose.

- No por mucho, como puedo observar - bufó-. Buenos días, Malfoy.

- Adiós, Weasley - contestó con una sonrisa arrogante.

Cuando Rose se perdió por la salida de la sala, él se tiró en el sillón sonoramente y suspiró embobado. No había ido tan mal. Quizá no tendría que haber hecho esas bromas, pero le era inevitable no adorar la forma en que su ceño se fruncía y se le hacían arruguitas en la nariz, todo eso adornado por sus tiernas pecas.

Scorpius estaba saliendo cuando una lechuza comenzó a picotear su ventana. Extrañado, le abrió al ave, la cual llevaba una carta con el logo de Hogwarts en su pico. Antes de que la lechuza se fuera, le dio unas golosinas en compenzación. Abrió la carta y la leyó.

* * *

_Estimado Sr. Malfoy: _

_Le solicito que tenga a bien concurrir esta mañana al aula número cinco del sexto piso. Es sobre el Torneo. Lo espero a las 9:00 am. en punto, no se preocupe por sus clases, está excento de ellas por el resto de la mañana, a la tarde puede continuar con su rutina diaria._

_Se despide, Atte.,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

* * *

El Slytherin suspiró. No es que deseara ir a clases, pero tampoco tenía ganas de comenzar a pensar en la primera prueba, todavía le quedaba poco más de un mes para ello. Miró su reloj de bolsillo y pudo comprobar que faltaban diez minutos para la nueve de la mañana. Resignado, dejó su mochila en el escritorio de la sala y corrió hasta el lugar de encuentro.

Al llegar a su destino, pudo observar que sus contrincantes estaban con sus respectivos directores y a él lo esperaba Neville. Junto a las cinco personas, se encontraba alguien que recordaba muy bien. Era John Ollivander, el nieto del viejo Ollivander, el nuevo creador de varitas. Intentó hacer memoria y recordó, vagamente, que Albus alguna vez había contado que su padre tuvo que dejar que su varita fuese revisada. Aquello no le agradó demasiado. No deseaba que sus contrincantes supieran de su varita.

_Pero también sabrás sobre la de ellos_ - pensó

Neville se acercó a él y lo saludó con un apretón de manos. Si bien el joven Malfoy era casi tanto de la familia como el profesor de Herbología, adentro de la escuela era sólo eso. Su profesor. No había preferencias ni tratos extras.

- Vamos, Malfoy. Has llegado a tiempo y hay mucho por hacer.

Scorpius asintió y entró al aula, sentándose en el último lugar vacío. Neville se paró frente a todos.

- Buenos días a todos - las seis personas le correspondieron el saludo-. En el día de la fecha se va a hacer la revisión de varitas, a cargo del Sr. Ollivander - el aludido asintió con la cabeza-. Luego, llegará gente de la prensa y empezará a hacerles unas breves preguntas. Espero que todos estén de acuerdo.

Nadie dijo nada, así que el Sr. Ollivander tomó eso como el pie para comenzar con su revisión.

- Como buenos caballeros que somos, permitamosle a la joven Soeziré comenzar con todo esto.

El, no tan joven, le sonrió a la francesa y le tendió la mano. Ella miró brevemente a su directora, quién asintió levemente, antes de entregarle su varita. Ollivander la observó por unos momentos, la midió a ojo y comprobó su peso.

- Varita de aliso, veinticuatro centímetros, semiflexifle, en su núcleo posee una pluma de augurey. Interesante... muy interesante - se silenció por un momento-. Es una varita poderosa, para gente audaz, pero también de buen corazón. Excelente para hechizos de transfiguración.

Réjane lo miró sorprendida, con la boca levemente abierta por el asombro y tomó la varita que el hombre le estaba tendiendo.

- Ahora es su turno, joven Kaschien - sonrió amablemente.

El búlgaro no dudó absolutamente nada y le entró la varita, quizá, de forma hosca. Ollivander realizó las mismas acciones que con la varita de la francesa.

- Varita de parra, veintinueve centímetros y medio, extremadamente rígida. Su núcleo tiene pluma de hipogrifo, lo cual la hace ideal para animagos - lo miró con una ceja alzada, aunque el búlgaro se mostró imperturbable-. Es una varita para un mago que desea el respeto y el conocimiento público de sus cualidades.

Heldmud sonrió misteriosamente de lado y tomó su varita nuevamente, guardándola en su túica.

- Y finalmente llegamos al joven Malfoy - Ollivander le sonrió genuinamente-. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, muchacho.

Scorpius sonrió.

- Unos siete años, para ser precisos, señor.

Ollivander asintió y tomó la varita que Scorpius le estaba dando.

- Jamás olvido una varita que construyo - murmuró-. Y la tuya fue una de las primeras. Es madera de avellano, veinticinco centímetros, agradablemente flexible. Su núcleo es de pelo de Thestral. Tiene una varita hermana, con el mismo núcleo... - se calló abruptamente como si hubiera hablado de más-. Como decía, es ideal para hechizos y encantamientos. Está destinada a la grandeza. Las varitas con este núcleo son extrañas, únicas y maravillosas. Espero que no desperdicie su potencial, joven Malfoy, ni tampoco desaproveche las oportunidades de la vida.

Scorpius asintió sintiéndose cofundido. ¿De qué estaba hablando ese hombre? Cuando compró su varita nunca mencionó cuál era su núcleo y ahora conociéndolo, un escalosfrío lo recorrió entero. Supuestamente, según los mitos, la varita de Sáuco tenía un núcleo similar. Trató de tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y recomponér su gesto, dado que la corresponsal del Profeta había llegado... Y hoy más que nunca hubiera deseado que fuese la madre de su mejor amigo.

- Buenos días chicos - saludó-. Mi nombre es Lavander Brown y estoy encargada de la entrevista para el Profeta, el diario más importante de Inglaterra.

La ex-Gryffindor había sido aprendiz de Rita Skeeter y era casi tan malvada e insoportable como la vieja escarabajo. Si bien el diario había mejorado notablemente con el paso del tiempo, aún tenía ese tinte amarillista gracias a Lavander Brown.

Scorpius suspiró con pesar. Con esa mujer acargo de la prensa del Torneo iba a tener más dolores de cabeza que felicidad. Notó por el rabillo del ojo como el fotógrafo, del cual ni sabía ni le interesaba el nombre, comenzaba a fotografiarlos, así que tuvo que componer su mejor cara de satisfacción y desafío. Todo adornado con la sonrisa ladina y altanera, marca registrada de su familia.

Bob, el fotógrafo, sacó fotos grupales, individuales, a los campeones con sus profesores, a los profesores mismos... Incluso hubo una con Lavander, lo cual dió el pie a que ella comenzara la entrevista.

- Veamos a quienes tenemos aquí - Lavander paseó la vista por los tres Campeones-. Comencemos con el heredero de los Malfoy.

Lavander le sonrió de una forma extremadamente dulce, tanto que Scorpius apostaba todo su dinero a que le daría _diebetetes_, o algo así dirían los Muggles.

Ambos se encaminaron al aula vacía que se encontraba al lado de la anterior y se sentaron frente a frente. El rubio intentó recordar si su padre había hablado algo sobre esa mujer... pero no encontraba nada en su mente.

- Así que dime, Scorpius... - comenzó la rubia con la vuelapluma a su lado atenta-. ¿Qué es lo que opinan tus padres con respecto a que seas el nuevo Campeón de Hogwarts?

- Sinceramente no he tenido tiempo de hablar con mis padres.

- No te hablas con tus padres, muy bien. ¿Eso se debe a su reputación de ex-mortífagos?

Scorpius comenzaba a enfadarse.

- No, no me averguenza mi padre ni mi familia.

- ¿Aunque hayan sido cómplices de varias muertes en familias Muggles?

- No vinimos a hablar de eso, señora - masculló fríamente-.

Lavander pareció no sorprenderse por la ferocidad del joven.

- De acuerdo... entonces cuéntanos el por qué de tu interés en el Torneo.

Scorpius se removió incómodo. No deseaba hacerle saber su verdad.

- Puse mi nombre en el cáliz por complicidad con mis amigos. No creí que entre tantos alumnos de Hogwarts justo yo iba a salir sorteado.

Lavander lo miró, como si supiera que mentía.

- Ahora, si me disculpa, señora, no sólo soy Campeón de Hogwarts, también soy estudiante y Premio Anual. Tengo deberes que hacer y preparar mis EXTASÍS, así que con su permiso, me retiro.

- Claro, claro - la rubia agitó su mano despreocupadamente-. Buenos días, Malfoy.

- Buenos días, señora Brown - Scorpius asintió con su cabeza antes de salir del aula.

Esa mañana estaba siendo peor de lo que imaginaba. Primero John Ollivander diciendo esas misteriosas palabras sobre las varitas hermanas, dejándolo totalmente intrigado. ¿Quién tendría la varita similar a la de él? ¿Eso qué significaría? ¿Sería peligroso que su núcleo sea similar al de la mítica varita de Sáuco? Además de eso, la molesta entrevista de Lavander Brown. Si era como la otra vieja zorra, seguramente había tergiversado todo lo que él había dicho, provocándole problemas con su familia y amigos.

Pero no todo había ido mal, al menos el desayuno con Rose lo había puesto de buen humor.

Scorpius suspiró por millonésima vez al ver su reloj. Recién era las once de la mañana y ya estaba agotado. Quizá podría ir a la enfermería y reportarse enfermo, así se excusaba de sus clases y podía descansar. Sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer. Pero antes, iba a avisarle a su familia la buena nueva noticia -inclusive que tengan cuidado con lo que el Profeta publicaría al día siguiente-.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~JPJPJPJP~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rose se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch jugando con Dominique. Tenían el resto de la tarde libre y no porque ese año no haya campeonato iban a dejar de entrenar. La pelirroja era buscadora, mientras que su prima era cazadora y la capitana del equipo. Ambas habían entrado en el equipo en su segundo año y habían ganado, desde ese entonces, tres veces la Copa de Quidditch de la escuela.

Estaban soltando la snitch y buscándola, era una forma de relajarse para ambas. Rose llevaba doce atrapadas, mientras que Dominique - nada mal- llevaba ocho.

- Así que Malfoy eh... - comentó Dominique en un recreo que hicieron para beber agua.

- Sí... No lo podía creer esta mañana - contestó con pesar-. ¿Crees que el anuncio de ayer lo volvió loco?

Dominique lo meditó por unos momentos.

- Probablemente sí, sino no hay forma que hiciera eso por voluntad propia - se calló por unos segundos-. A menos que Albus se lo haya pedido o... - se echó a reír.

- ¿O qué? - preguntó confundida la ojiazul.

Dominique la miró con una sonrisa ladina bailando en sus labios y una ceja alzada.

- Nada, Rose... Tú bien sabes que hay veces que pienso tonterías.

Rose la observó perspicazmente y asintió con un suspiro abatido antes de mirar el cielo, el cual ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Hizo un par de volteretas con su escoba y descendió al suelo.

- Vamos, Dom, se nos hará tarde para cenar.

Dominique, al escucharla, se bajó de su escoba rápidamente.

- ¡Rayos! A veces detesto nuestro tan conocido estómago Weasley, estoy hambrienta.

Ambas primas comenzaron a reír y se encaminaron al Gran Salón. Aprovecharon que, ya para esa hora, los jardines estaban tranquilos, aún con la cantidad de gente nueva que estaba habitando el castillo. Aún había un poco de paz antes de toda la locura que acarreaba el Torneo y sus pruebas.

* * *

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que la historia sea de su agrado, ya saben que sus RR son nuestra remuneración por la escritura :)  
**_


	5. La primera prueba (parte I)

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me corresponde -excepto los de Durmstrang, Beaubatonx y alguno que pueda surgir-. La historia es sin fines de lucro, sólo con el propósito de divertirlos. Por favor, no copiar. Ante cualquier duda, PM.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: La primera prueba (parte I)**

El mes previo a la primera prueba había pasado exageradamente rápido para gusto de Scorpius. Su vida se había reducido a estudiar para los ÉXTASIS y entrenar para el Torneo, sin contar las rondas nocturnas que le tocaban dos noches a la semana junto a Rose. Sacando este hecho y las clases que coincidían, Scorpius no había podido pasar demasiado tiempo con la pelirroja que le quitaba el aliento.

Se encontraba en la sala de Menesteres, la cual había hecho aparecer como un cuartel de entrenamiento, con cientos de artefactos para poner a prueba su agilidad, su fortaleza y su físico. Le faltaba poco menos de veinticuatro horas para la primera prueba, la cual desconocía totalmente acerca de qué se trataba.

Tomó un trago de su botella de agua y se secó el sudor de la frente antes de volver a su entrenamiento. También desconocía la ropa que utilizaría para la prueba del día siguiente, es por ello que prefirió aparecerse un traje extremadamente duro y pesado, intentando sacar provecho de ello y buscando solucions a su movilidad reducida si es que le era necesario.

Caminó nuevamente al centro de la sala y empuñó su varita. Esa varita que tenía una hermana gemela, cuya procedencia desconocía. Poco y nada había logrado averiguar sobre aquel tema y que Merlín se matase si mintiera y dijera que no le preocupaba. Era el menor de sus problemas, pero aún así estaba en el fondo de su mente recurriendo en sus pensamientos.

Frente a Scorpius apareció una vieja armadura oxidada con una espada.

- _Armadura embrujada_.

La armadura rápidamente cobró vida y apuntó a Scorpius con su espada.

- _Accio espada_.

De una pila de objetos desconocidos, salió volando una espada con un gran filo hasta las manos de Scorpius. El rubio se posicionó y comenzó a luchar contra la armadura. Para su sorpresa, a pesar de estar oxidada y, aún teniendo conocimiento de este tipo de lucha, le estaba costando muchísimo poder doblegar al objeto -antes- inanimado.

Estaba tan inmerso en su entrenamiento que, cuando se abrió la puerta, Scorpius se desconcentró levemente y eso provocó que la armadura le hiciese un corte en el brazo.

- ¡Maldición! - masculló Scorpius sosteniéndose el brazo ensangrentado.

- ¡Scorpius! - gritó Albus y se acercó rápidamente-. _Finite Incantatem_ - apuntó a la armadura y esta se desplomó en el suelo-. _Episkey_ - murmura sobre el brazo de Scorpius para parar el sangrado.

- Casi haces que me maten, Albus - reprochó el rubio aún con dolor.

- Lo siento - contestó rápidamente-. No creí que estuvieras entrenando de esta manera, venía a contarte algo de la primera prueba, no quise provocarte semejante herida. Suficiente tendrás mañana.

Scorpius masculló algo que Albus no pudo comprender y rebuscó entre sus cosas. Finalmente se hizo con un frasquito, el cual contenía una poción algo púrpura. Destapó y vertió unas gotas sobre la herida de brazo, la cual se veía profuda y dolorosa, para disgusto del menor de los Potter. A los pocos segundos, comenzó a aparecer humo sobre el corte y éste desapareció sin dejar marca alguna, como si jamás hubiera estado ahí.

Scorpius volvió a guardar su botella y con un movimiento de varita acomodó toda la sala, haciendo aparecer unos sillones y, con otra floritura, se cambió la ropa por la túnica normal de Hogwarts. Una vez despreocupado, se sentó en uno de los sillones e invitó a su amigo a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Qué era lo que querías contarme, Albus? - pregutó interesado-. ¿Qué puedes saber tú de la prueba que yo?

Albus sonrió afable y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué recuerdas de mi tío Charlie?

- ¿El tío mujeriego que jamás se casó? - Albus asintió-. Bueno, exactamente eso... Y que trabajaba en una reserva en Rumania de Dragones...

- ¿Y recuerdas a qué se estaba dedicando mi primo Louis?

Scorpius frunció el entrecejo, ese juego de Albus ya comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

- La verdad,_ Potter_ - gruñó con malhumor, provocando que Albus riera-. No tengo por qué saber todo lo que hacen tus parientes.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y chasqueó su lengua algunas veces.

- Mala respuesta, _Malfoy_ - contestó con mofa-. Justamente, recordar esos detalles es lo que te dará una ventaja contra los otros participantes.

Scorpius lo miró sin comprender algunos segundos, hasta que la respuesta lo abofeteó fuertemente. ¡Merlín, como no se dio cuenta antes!

- Dragones - dijo sonriendo-. Esa es la primera prueba.

Albus se rió y asintió.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿No es información clasificada?

- No cuando eres hijo y sobrino de Héroes de Guerra - contestó con diversión-. No cuando tu tía está por ser la primer Ministra mujer del múndo mágico, cuando tu padre es el Jefe de Aurores y sobre todo... - hizo una pausa misterosa- No cuando a tu primo le importan poco y nada las reglas británicas por ser francés.

Scorpius dejó salir una sonora carcajada. Eso realmente era una revelación y una gran ventaja. Tendría que recordar hacerle un gran regalo a su amigo y al primo de éste.

- Y no es todo, pequeño Scor - el rubio lo miró sin comprender-. Esta noche, junto al Mapa de Merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad tú y yo nos escaparemos al Bosque Prohibido y les haremos una visita a Louis y a sus pequeñas mascotitas.

Scorpius miró maravillado a Albus. Si bien ambos habían hecho varias cosas ilegales durante sus largos siente años en Hogwarts, jamás pensó que se arriesgaría tanto por él. El 1 de septiembre de 2017 jamás se imaginó que Albus Potter se convertiría en su amigo, mejor dicho mejor amigo... ¡Y vaya que amigo!

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Al...

El pelinegro hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia.

- No es nada, Scor. En realidad no es nada. Realmente deseo serte de ayuda y apoyarte para que seas el ganador. Después de todo, no sólo está en juego el dinero y el nombre de tu familia, sino el corazón de mi prima... Y que te luzca reduciría la pésima imágen que tiene mi tío Ron de tí -añadió con un guiño.

Scorpius volvió a reír y le palmeó la espalda a su amigo.

- Vamos a cenar, Al. Luego vamos a tu cuarto a buscar las cosas y partimos a la madrugada desde la Torre de Premios Anuales, allí nadie revisaría.

- De acuerdo, pero déjame que le confirme a Louis. _Expecto Patronum_ - pronunció y un gran hipogrifo apareció ante ambos-. Louis nos vemos a medianoche en el inicio de su campamento. Hasta luego.

El hipogrifo se desvaneció y ambos amigos fueron a cenar. Scorpius sabía que debía descansar correctamente para el día que le deparaba mañana, pero más le convenía saber hasta el último detalle de las bestias a las que se enfrentaría.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~JPJPJPJP~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

La mañana del 23 de noviembre resultó más fría de lo normal. Había estado nevando toda la noche, lo cual perjudicó un poco la escapada de la noche anterior de los Slytherins. Scorpius había aprendido varias cosas y ya estaba trazando un plan en su astuta mente, no por nada estaba en la casa de las serpientes.

A las nueve de la mañana de ese día, el rubio ya se encontraba en la carpa preparada para los Campeones del Torneo. Allí les explicarían de qué se trataba la prueba, a lo que él debía mostrarse asombrado, y sacarían por sorteo sus dragones y el orden de participación. Internamente deseaba ser el último para poder observar a sus contrincantes.

Caminaba un tanto nervioso por el sector que les correspondía, hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

- Un Malfoy nunca debe mostrar nervios eso lo decía...

- El bisabuelo Abraxas Malfoy - Scorpius suspiró con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Los Señores Malfoy se acercaron a su primogénito. Draco y Astoria Malfoy caminaron con aquel porte elegante que tanto caracterizaba a la élite de Sangres Pura y nobleza histórica, cosa que Scorpius rechazaba en su fuero interno. Él no quería todo eso porque estaba manchado de sangre, porque su apellido era una maldición y él tenía que ser el encargado de acabar con todo eso.

- Scorpius, querido, ¿cómo te encuentras? - preguntó su madre.

Astoria, a pesar de lo que demostraba externamente con los desconocidos, era una madre extremadamente amorosa. Amaba a su hijo desde que supo que estaba embarazada de él y lo consentía a más no poder, aunque también le ponía los límites si la situación lo ameritaba. A diferencia de su tía, su madre era dulce y angelical, aún conservaba rasgos infantiles -aún teniendo la edad que tenía-.

- Bien, mamá, un poco nervioso - contestó con un amago de sonrisa.

- Pues no deberías Hyperion, sabes que eres un excelente mago.

Scorpius rodó los ojos. Sólo su padre le llamaba por su segundo nombre cuando quería dar por zanjado un asunto, como cuando lo reprendía de pequeño por robarse los dulces y terminar con dolor de estómago.

Algunos dirían que Draco Malfoy seguía siendo aquel vil Mortífago que asesinó a Dumbledore, aunque se haya probado lo contrario, pero nada estaba más alejado de la realidad. El alejamiento de su abuelo por la cadena perpetua en Azkaban provocó una liberación en su padre, como si de un elfo se tratase. Draco nunca había sido más que la sombra de su padre, y había puesto cada gota de sangre y sudor en levantar su apellido, en limpiarlo, en no convertirse en lo que había sido su padre para él; en ser, justamente, un padre para Scorpius. Es por ello que llevaban una relación cercana y muy buena, aún a pesar de ser amigo de los hijos de aquellas personas que tan mal había tratado en su juventud.

- Lo sé, papá, pero no puedo evitarlo. Para mí es muy importante esto.

Scorpius miró a los ojos a su padre y supo que comprendió el significado de sus palabras por el brillo especial en sus ojos.

- Lo harás excelente, hijo.

- Estamos muy orgullosos de tí, Scorpius - contestó su padre.

El joven Malfoy asintió y sonrió un poco más relajado.

- Disculpen, Señores Malfoy, ¿serían tan amables de permitirnos unas fotos?

Scorpius rodó los ojos ante la voz chillona de Lavander Brown. Realmente detestaba a esa mujer.

- Por supuesto, Srta. Brown - contestó cortez pero mordazmente Astoria-. Pero no demasiadas, mi marido y yo ya nos estábamos yendo.

Lavander asintió frenéticamente y le dejó el lugar a Bob para que consiguiera dos fotos de la familia Malfoy. Al terminar, los padres de Scorpius se fuero rápidamente, aunque no estuvo solo por mucho tiempo. La carpa -para disgusto de los otros dos Campeones y sus directores-, se llenó con el característico color pelirrojo de los Weasley, acompañados por los Scamander, los Potter, su primo y Zabbinni.

-_¿Qué diablos hacen todos ustedes porr aquí?_ - masculló enojado Helmud.

- ¿A tí que te importa, búlgaro? Tú juegas de local, no tienes vela en este entierro - contestó mordaz Lorcan.

Helmud se acercó peligrosamente, con su varita en alto, al gemelo Slytherin. Sin embargo, su director lo detuvo con una mano en su hombro.

- _Parra ya, Helmud. No desgastes tus enerrgías en alguien tan inserrvible como él_.

- ¿Inservible yo? ¡Ya verá viejo loco!

- ¡Basta! No permitiré que se arme semejante revuelo en esta carpa. Si las visitas no pueden mantenerse tranquilas, quedarán echados y es mi última palabra.

Pocas veces los chicos habían visto así de enojado a Neville Longobottom, es por ello que agacharon la cabeza y asintieron levemente.

- Tienen cinco minutos antes de salir, tiene que entrar los señores Weasley y el señor Wood para dar inicio al Torneo.

- Sí señor - aceptaron todos los alumnos de Hogwarts al unísono.

Scorpius miró con una alegría contenida a todos los que estaban allí para alentarlo, aún siendo Malfoy. Por supuesto estaba su primo Alex y su primo non-sanguíneo Andrew, los gemelos Scamander, los hermanos Longbottom, Alice y Frank; y por supuesto todo el clan Weasley-Potter. Desde Ted y Victoire - con su hija Dora, tan preciosa como su madre y mágica como su padre, pues era metamorfomaga-, Molly y Lucy - quienes estaban de novias, a pesar de la interesante diferencia de edad, con Alex y Andrew, respectivamente-, James y Fred -tan inseparables como el abuelo de Albus y su mejor amigo-, y ya todos los que estaban en Hogwarts: Albus, Lily, Roxanne, Dominique, Hugo y... allí estaba ella. Con las mejillas y la nariz rojas por el frío, más alejada que toda su familia, debido a la distancia en la relación entre ellos mismos. Abrigada hasta el cuello con ropas muy grandes y gruesas, pero no por ello estaba menos hermosa.

Sí, porque para él sólo existía Rose. Rose con sus enojos. Rose con sus pecas. Rose con esa ropa horrible y nada erótica. Rose con su cabello colorado indomable. Rose con esos ojos azules extremadamente profundos como el océano. Rose...

- ¡Hey, te estamos hablando! - chasqueó sus dedos frente a sus ojos, Alex-. Está bien que estés nervioso, pero al menos ten en cuenta cuando te estamos felicitando.

- Lo siento - respondió aún ensimismado.

- Maldito lunático enamorado - masculló su primo sólo para que ambos se oyeran.

- Repitiendo lo que Alex decía - tomó la palabra Teddy-, y siendo el mayor aquí, te deseamos toda la suerte, Scor. Esperamos que salgas entero, así podemos festejar el resto del día.

Todos asintieron y uno por uno lo felicito a medida que se marchaban. Inclusive la pequeña Dora, quien decidió -haciendo honor al día, y maravillándolos a todos con su inteligencia y intuición- utilizar un pelo blondo y unos ojos azules. Scorpius esperaba, realmente deseaba, que haya sido su imaginación al recordar esos ojos en la pelirroja, porque de esa manera, parecía una hija de ambos.

Afortunadamente, sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando entró la Directora McGonagall, seguida de Neville; Charlie, Percy y Louis Weasley; y Oliver Wood.

- Muy bien, el Torneo dará comienzo en unos minutos, pero antes debemos explicarles de qué se trata la primera prueba y hacer los sorteos pertinentes - dijo McGonagall.

Los tres Campeones asintieton. Scorpius sintió como Neville se situaba detrás de su espalda, como los otros dos Directores con sus respectivos alumnos.

- El señor Oliver Wood, actual director del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes - aclaró señalando al susodicho-. Él estará con nosotros en todas las pruebas y será quién les explique el día de hoy a qué se deben enfrentar - hizo una pequeña pausa esperando la comprensión de lo anteriormente dicho-. Continuando, y como bien saben mis compañeros Directores, el señor Percy Weasley aquí presente, es el Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional - Crapaud y Grodwin saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza-.

Scorpius miró a Louis, quién le devolvía una sonrisa pícara.

- Finalmente tenemos a los señores Charlie y Louis Weasley, son los encargados de las criaturas fantásticas de la prueba del día de hoy.

Scorpius notó como Réjane miró asombrada a su Crapaud, mientras que Helmud sonreía de lado ladinamente.

- Señor Wood, tiene el camino libre para explicar.

Oliver Wood dio un paso al frente y se aclaró la garganta.

- Gracias, Directora - miró a los chicos y les sonrió-. Primero, felicidades. Debo advertirles que ya no hay vuelta atrás, que esto recién empieza - los miró por un momento-. El día de hoy, su prueba se limita a enfrentarse a un dragón y rescatar un huevo dorado de su nido. Pueden hacer todo lo que sea necesario para lograr su objetivo, excepto asesinarlo - miró levemente a Helmud y a Grodwin-. El orden de salida depende de sus dragones y, para saber cuál les toca, simplemente tienen que meter la mano en esta bolsa y sacar una versión miniatura de lo que se deben enfrentar.

Sacó una pequeña bolsa de piel violeta de su maletín y los hizo colocarse en un círculo, donde él lo cerraba.

- Primero las damas, como es correcto - Oliver le acercó la bolsa a Réjane y ésta metió la mano, sacando a un pequeño dragón anaranjado-. Un Opaleye de las Antípodas.

Scorpius hizo, mentalmente, una reconstrucción del dragón y recordó lo necesario. No era un dragón demasiado grande, tenía escamas naranjas y brillantes. Tenía ojos sin pupila, multicolores y centellantes. Suspiró aliviado, de los tres dragones, ese era el más manso y menos problemático. No porque a él le importase la chica, sino que Albus había desarrollado una obsesión por ella.

- Ahora ustéd, joven Malfoy - Scorpius metió la mano y sacó un dragón negro-. El Hébrido Negro - dijo solemne.

El rubio cruzó una mirada con Louis, quien tenía las facciones amargadas. Él también sabía lo que significaba. Era el peor de los tres dragones. Era el más grande, con escamas negras y rugosas, brillantes ojos púrpura y una cresta baja pero de puntas agudas a lo largo del lomo. La cola acaba en una púa con forma de flecha y tiene alas semejantes a la de los murciélagos. Era el homólogo al Galés Verde, el dragón que le había tocado a la madre de Louis en su Torneo, pero cien veces más peligroso, casi tanto como un Colacuerno.

- Finalmente usted, joven Kaschien - le tendió la bolsa y sólo quedaba un dragón-. Es el Vipertooth Peruano.

Scorpius no sabía si maldecir su suerte o agradecerla. Era el dragón más pequeño de todos, aunque extremadamente veloz, lo cual daba una gran desventaja. Tenía escamas suaves de color cobre con distintivas crestas negras. Los cuernos son cortos, y los colmillos, especialmente venenosos. Y la peor característica de todas, aún más que el veneno, era que su alimentación se basaba, preferentemente, en carne humana.

- Bueno, jóvenes. Hecho el sorteo, sólo me queda decirles el orden de salida: Primero el Campeón de Durmstrang, seguido de la Campeona de Beauxbatons y por último el Campeón de Hogwarts - los tres asintieron-. En cinco minutos comienza todo. Jóvenes, mucha suerte. Sobre todo tú, Malfoy, la necesitarás - le susurró-.

Toda la tranquilidad de Scorpius se borró con ese último comentario.

* * *

_**No tengo muchas palabras para decirles. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero la verdad es que, con mi ingreso a la Universidad en Medicina, todas las musas inspiradoras se me fueron junto al formol. Supongo que hoy me volvió en medio de un día medio iracundo.  
Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren halagar, asesinar o lo que sea, que sea todo por RR.**_


End file.
